TetsuSawa Tumblr Prompt Oneshots
by Lizmny3
Summary: Based off of tumblr headcanons. Rating may go up depending on the one shot
1. Nose Kisses

Tetsuya woke up to a sleeping Eijun on a rare day of no school and no early practice. The pitcher was tucked into his side and Tetsuya's arm had fallen numb where it rested under the other boy's waist. The elder smiled softly, trying not to move and possibly disturb the other. It was not often that he woke before his younger boyfriend; he took any chance he could get to watch his sleeping face, the small, rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, leaning in to press their foreheads together. This made him move his arm from under Eijun, who stirred from his sleep.

His eyes opened slightly, a smile growing on his lips. When the younger opened his eyes more he noticed just how close their faces were and flushed darkly, burying his face in Tetsuya's bare chest.

"Senpai~, don't do such embarrassing things!" He said, his voice muffled as he spoke into the smooth, tan skin of his captain. He secretly - not so secretly - loved when Tetsuya would do cute things like that; it made him happy that the elder was just as into Eijun as he was into him.

Tetsuya just chuckled softly, burying his face into the soft locks of hair. "I just can't help myself. You just looked so cute sleeping." He said, knowing there was a teasing undertone to his words. This made Eijun look up, still curled against him.

"Well you don't look cute at all when you sleep," he said, indignant. He knew he was lying through his teeth - sort of. Tetsuya had a serene expression when he slept, the intensity he felt when they were both awake was gone - not that he didn't enjoy that intensity, at times.

Eijun shifted with a slight smile so they're faces were aligned - no strained necks when they were in bed; he leaned in, their noses brushing. Tetsuya immediately grinned a grin only a few got to see. He lightly rubbed their noses together, causing Eijun to let out a bit of laughter and return the gesture.

They both pulled away not long after, goofy grins still lighting up their faces.

"Good morning, Eijun."

"Good morning, Tetsuya."


	2. Jealousy

Eijun has been improving his pitches over a great length of time. It was honestly amazing to watch him. This was how Miyuki came to really look at the younger pitcher, and not in a total platonic way either. He would always find ways to tease him, finding his loud reactions hilarious and endearing.

He also found Eijun's insistent pleadings to be quite convincing once he looked at the boy in the new light. He would, now, more often than not agree to catch his pitches, earning weird looks from his friends.

"Miyuki Kazuya! Catch my pitches!" Eijun shouted one evening. Miyuki looked at him with a blank expression before nodding with a fake sigh of annoyance. He heard his kouhai's familiar shout of "Osh!" and anticipated what was in store.

As usual, they were pitches that excited him, reminded him of why he loved playing baseball. He grinned from behind the catcher's mask. Walking up to him and pulling the mask up, he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He pulled him close and grinned.

"Doing good, Bakamura. Your control is getting better." he complimented. This made Eijun's eyes sparkle.

"Really! You really mean that?" he asked, his sunshine grin lighting up his face. It was so bright that Miyuki had to pause for a bit. He smirked sneakily at the younger.

"Nope~" he sang.

"Don't you lie, Miyuki Kazuya!" Eijun shouted, going on to say why lying is bad and shouldn't be tolerated. The catcher just shook his head and walked like that toward the showers, with his arm still on the younger's shoulders.

On thier way there, they caught up with Yuuki Tetsuya and Ishashiki Jun.

"Oi, brat! Stop making so much noise!" Jun shouted, interrupting the young pitcher's ramblings. Tetsuya just stared at the pair in silence, not having a comment he felt the need to voice.

"Please forgive me, Spitz-Senpai!" he shouted back.

"Who're calling Spitz?!" the elder shouted and Eijun cowered in fear, leaning toward Miyuki. Miyuki grinned a little, feeling the pitcher more against his side was nice.

"Sorry! Please forgive me!" he shouted. correcting himself, and with that, they went to the baths.

* * *

Later that night, while everyone was in Miyuki's room, Tetsuya and Eijun were in the elder's room, watching some baseball movie that was playing. Eijun had his head on the other's shoulder. Tetsuya's arm was loosely wrapped around the other's waist.

"Miyuki's been acting weird lately. He used to never want to catch my pitches," the younger said, the movie reminding him of today. Tetsuya just nodded, watching the movie.

"I think he likes you," he commented. Eijun turned toward his captain, eyes buldging.

"That's can't be true, Tetsu-Senpai! He's always teasing me! And insulting me! How is that liking someone?!" Eijun said loudly.

"He probably doesn't know how to express his feelings right." he said, thinking of his sneaky, manipulative nature.

"He doesn't have feelings!" the pitcher shouted, going on to mumble about Miyuki's blackened heart. The elder just shrugged, watching the movie.


	3. Love Drunk

"Oi, brat! Come get Tetsu." Is what the text from his former senior said as he checked his messages. He got in his car and was about to head home. He had assumed his boyfriend would hold out a little longer so that he would be brought home. Though, they were both light weights, he didn't know why he expected as much. He chuckled softly as he started the car.

He already knew where they were, he was very familiar with the road, as well.

When he pulled up in the parking lot, he saw Jun and Tetsuya waiting by the door. His boyfriend and his friend walked over together. It seemed that his former captain was having a hard time walking. He chuckled and got out the car.

"I got him, Jun senpai," he said, knowing he didn't have to add the senpai anymore. He opened the passenger side door and helped Tetsuya into the seat, buckling him up.

"Thanks for taking care of him," the young man said. The elder just sucked his teeth.

"Tsk, like I have a choice. I'm not his damn babysitter!" he said, grumbling as he went back inside. Eijun got back into the car with a wide grin. He started to head home, humming along with the music that was playing softly.

"Eijun… cuddle?" the younger pitcher heard in a deep, slightly slurred voice. Eijun just chuckled, putting a hand on his boyfriend's thigh.

"When he get home, Tetsu," he said and a small smile appeared on his face.


	4. Sick Days

Yuuki Tetsuya woke up in the wee hours of the morning with a throb in the back of his throat and a searing pain behind his eyes. He groaned softly, the mucus build up muffling it. He knew he shouldn't have gone out running without a jacket, yesterday. He just knew that he would get so hot.

He looked to his side to see it empty. He moved his hand to feel the sheets. They were still warm so Eijun probably got up not too long ago. He rolled out of bed, pulling the blanket with him. He dragged himself outside their shared room and smelled something delicious. He smiled when he saw Eijun cooking, his face buried in his phone as he read out the instructions.

"Pour eggs into pan… low heat…" his younger boyfriend said quietly, turning the burner down. Tetsuya chuckled, shuffling to sit in a chair. He made minimal noise but still startled the other male.

"Ah! Tetsu! Don't scare me like that," he said, putting stuff in the eggs. It seemed like he was making an omelette. Was this too complicated for him, the elder man thought.

"Why are you making breakfast?" he asked, usually they didn't eat breakfast. If they did, it wasn't during actual breakfast time. Eijun just looked at the sick man with a look on his face.

"You don't remember? You woke up, whining about wanting an omelette. Its your fault if I burn the apartment down." he said, wagging the spatula at his elder. Eijun just went back to cooking, flipping the eggs without breaking it, much to his surprise. Tetsuya mulled over the fact that he honestly couldn't remember telling his boyfriend to make him anything. Maybe it was a symptom of being sick.

"Thank you, Ei-chan," he said, a light teasing tone exuding from his words. EIjun turn and glared as he turned the fire off.

"Shh," he said, getting a plate and putting the omelette on it. He set it in front on Tetsu with a fork and sat opposite of him. Eijun quietly gave him a soft smile, leaning his head on his hand.

"I already called in at work. All you need to do today is get better, arasso?" he said with a blinding smile. All Tetsu could do was smile and agree.


	5. Beach Days

"Ah! What a beautiful day outside, senpai! The water is fresh, the air is clean and both are clear blue! The water is practically calling my name! I must obe-" Eijun was interrupted by Kuramochi kicking him in the butt.

"Shut up, Bakamura!" the green haired man shouted as Eijun bemoaned the pain in the his butt.

It was off season and the entire first string went on a training camp. The last day, however, was a beach day. They were all ready to enjoy the relaxation after the tiring training camp. They all started to set up where they found space. Eijun found a nice spot, not too far from the water and dropped his stuff. He got the umbrella out and opened it, putting it up in the sand. When he was done with that, he laid out two towels and put a little cooler full of drinks by the head of the towels so they were in the the shade.

He stood in the sun with his hands on his hips, exuding confidence. "A job well done, Eijun!" he said to himself. Not long after he finished, he felt two hands thread through his arms, a warm body pressed up against his back. Eijun knew exactly who it was and grinned even wider.

"Oh, hello there, Captain! As you can see, I set up camp!" he said, super formal. He knew he didn't need to but it was a force of habit when they were in front of others. He felt the other male chuckle silently.

"Good job, Eijun," Tetsuya said, smiling lightly as the younger male leaned back against his chest. He detached himself from behind his boyfriend and went to sit on one of the towels.

Eijun stood standing with a confused face. "Tetsu… you're not coming in the water?" He asked, kneeling in the get the waterproof sunscreen. He put some in his hands and spread it on his neck, nose and arms. He got more and started putting some on his legs.

"No. There's salt. And fish and stuff." He said, getting out a book. The younger male frowned, wanting to have fun in the water with his older boyfriend.

"Are you sure, Tetsu senpai?" He asked, giving him puppy eyes. He saw the captain's eyes waver. He, also, saw his lips set in his resolve.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Ei," he said, going back to his book. Eijun nodded with a pout, putting the sunscreen on his back.

"See you later, then," he said, running off with a shout to his first year friends.

* * *

Tetsuya looked up from his book as watched his younger boyfriend run towards the other first years. He sighed, knowing he should have gone with him. He knew Eijun was disappointed. But he just couldn't… water fun wasn't his thing. He, also, had a image to retain.

"Yah, Tetsu! Why aren't you out there with that brat?" Jun's loud words startled the pensive captain. He blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" He asked. How eloquent, Tetsuya.

"Why aren't you out in the water with the kid? He's been excited about it the whole ride here. Senpai this. Water that," the outfielder said. This caused his captain to think even more.

"Has he really? I didn't think he'd want me when he has his friends to play with," Tetsu said, his gaze going to find Eijun. He saw him out, floating and bobbing in the water. He was grinning as he talked with Haruichi and Furuya. He was having fun, he didn't need him.

"Sometimes, you really impress me with how dense you can be. You're the stupid kid's boyfriend. Of course he'd want to be with you," Jun finished, grumbling about stupid captains. Said stupid captain pressed his lips together, maybe he really should have gone with him.

"You're right. Thank you, Jun," he said and the other male just sucked his teeth, getting up to the other third years. Tetsuya put the book down and put on sunscreen. Then, he stood and walked to edge of the water.

* * *

Eijun, out of the corner of his eye, saw his much older boyfriend get up. He stared at him, trying to catch his eyes. Tetsuya already looking for him, motioning for him to come closer and the pitcher nodded.

"I'll be back, Harucchi. Furuya," he said, grumbling the other pitcher's name. He swam over to him, walking when his feet touched the sand. He stood a foot from his boyfriend, biting his lip.

"Ei-" "Tets-" they both began before stopping and chuckling.

"You go first, senpai," Eijun said. The older male nodded before starting again.

"Eijun, I wanted to say sorry. You probably were very disappointed that I declined your earlier invitation to go out in the water with you. That was my mistake as a boyfriend." he said, looking genuinely sorry. Eijun smiled and closed the distance between them, hugging the elder male.

"I accept your apology," he said, grinning up at his boyfriend.

"I'll be in the water with you. Just not too deep, okay?" Tetsu said. Eijun nodded, pulling him deeper so that the water at at their chests. Or really Eijun's chest and Tetsuya's tummy.

"Why not too deep? Most of the team is down a little farther," the younger male said and his boyfriend licked his lips.

"I can't swim."


End file.
